


Un pessimo paziente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Temperature
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Naruto è davvero un pessimo paziente per la povera Sakura.





	Un pessimo paziente

**Author's Note:**

> ★Fandom: Naruto.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 512.  
> ★ Prompt parole: 21. A non chiede mai aiuto, ma quando si sente male non c’è bisogno che chiami qualcuno: B (e/o altri) si prende subito cura di tutto.

Un pessimo paziente

 

La lampada ondeggiava, spostando il punto di luce da destra a sinistra, continuando ad illuminare la camera.

Naruto guardava la giovane medico dai capelli rosa spostarsi rapidamente da una parte all’altra della stanza, ansimò sentendo la testa girargli.

“Dovevi chiamarmi, testone” si lamentò Sakura. Gli adagiò una pezza umida sulla fronte e cercò inutilmente di farlo stendere a letto.

Naruto incrociò le braccia al petto, il viso arrossato sotto i segni neri e il naso gocciolante.

“E perché mai? È solo un po’ d’influenza” biascicò con voce rauca.

“ _Baka!_ Non puoi sempre pensare di cavartela da solo. Devi imparare a chiedere aiuto” borbottò Sakura. Gli mise un secondo cuscino dietro la testa e gli mise un'altra coperta sopra il futon, con un fazzoletto gli pulì il naso.

Aveva tirato le tende, mentre, aveva aperto le finestre dell’altra stanza per arieggiare, chiudendo la porta per non fare entrare il freddo.

“Ti preparo un brodo caldo, conoscendoti non avrai mangiato. O peggio, avrai mangiato del ramen di pessima qualità scaduto da un pezzo” borbottò Sakura.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi contro il cuscino, i muscoli del corpo gli dolevano ed era scosso da tremiti, sentiva il freddo incipiente aumentare.

< Eppure non ho mai bisogno di chiamare nessuno, perché tu arrivi e ti occupi di tutto. Sei il mio amato angelo custode > pensò, arrossendo.

Sakura adagiò una sedia davanti al letto, al fianco del comodino, senza far rumore e vi si accomodò.

Naruto socchiuse gli occhi, osservò la pelle rosea di lei, i capelli color dei petali di ciliegio tenuti fermi da una fascetta vermiglia, le sue iridi verde smeraldo che lo scrutavano con aria preoccupata.

< Sei sempre così dannatamente bella. Soprattutto quella tua grande fronte, che tu odi tanto, ma io sento di amare con tutto me stesso. Oh, se trovassi il coraggio di dirti quanto ti amo > pensò.

< Invece no, mi tocca sentirlo solo io. I tuoi pensieri sono logorroici e cerca di non morire per un semplice raffreddore > si lamentò Kurama dall’anima di Uzumaki.

Sakura aprì la confezione del medicinale, lo versò dentro un cucchiaino e glielo porse.

“Prova a prendere questo” disse gentilmente.

Naruto volse il capo dall’altra parte.

“Ha un pessimo odore e probabilmente un pessimo sapore” si lamentò. La sua voce era deformata dal naso chiuso.

“Non fare il bambino” borbottò Sakura.

“Non voglio” piagnucolò Uzumaki.

Sakura gli tappò il naso e Naruto fu costretto ad aprire la bocca per respirare, gli versò il contenuto del cucchiaino in gola.

Naruto deglutì e tossì un paio di volte, allontanando le mani di lei.

“Arpia” piagnucolò.

Sakura dimenò il cucchiaio verso di lui.

“Ascoltami bene, qualsiasi cosa tu faccia, io mi occuperò di te. Ci tengo al mio _baka-fidanzato_ , ex-compagno di squadra e amico di vecchissima data” disse secca.

Naruto affondò il viso nel cuscino per nascondere un sorriso, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

“Perciò non credere di essere più cocciuto di me”. Rincarò la dose Sakura-

“Mai, ormai ti conosco troppo bene, bellissima strega” brontolò Naruto.

Sakura avvampò, richiudendo la confezione del medicinale.

“Benissimo” sussurrò.

 


End file.
